There has been an image forming device that restricts functions thereof based on user information. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-193560 (page 10 and FIG. 7) discloses an image forming device that allows releasing a power saving mode based on user information.
To restrict the functions available on the image forming device, such as a printer and an MFP, an identification (ID) may be created for each user, and functional restrictions may be configured for the ID, for example. In this method, however, because the administrator needs to configure the ID for each user when data relating to user and ID are registered in the image forming device or in a server, the configuration process becomes extremely cumbersome for the administrator particularly when the number of users for which the configuration needs to be performed increases.